


I Tolerate You (Too)

by antaeganist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Hints of Kagehina, M/M, captain and current team dad yamaguchi tadashi, kiss meme, third year yamaguchi and tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antaeganist/pseuds/antaeganist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tolerating a person isn't the same as liking them, but no one told Tsukishima this. Yamaguchi clarifies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tolerate You (Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled #4 (forehead kiss) and one of my friends suggested TsukkiYama and I can honestly say prior to this I've never written either of them, but to please her I tried and got positive feedback from a friend I asked to beta read for characterization so... 
> 
> sweats...

Really, before they had known it, time had flown by. They had bid their third years goodbye (tearfully on Hinata and Yamaguchi’s part. Kageyama wouldn’t admit he had teared up at all with Sugawara’s leaving.), and Ennoshita had taken Daichi’s place as captain, and a new batch of first years had joined the team.  


...And that year flew by as well, and with another tearful farewell to the remaining members of their original team, Yamaguchi took his role as captain of Karasuno’s boys volleyball team, with Tsukishima as his vice, Hinata claiming his role as ace after years of trying, and Kageyama remaining Karasuno’s official setter.

His hair had grown out. Yamaguchi’s, that was. He always pulled it back halfway, stubborn flyaways not staying in the elastic, the rest of his hair remaining too short to be pulled up entirely, but that was the way Yamaguchi liked it. It took being Ennoshita’s vice for Yamaguchi’s confidence to spike, to solidify that backbone, but it was still entirely Yamaguchi beneath it all.

(Part of that confidence was the pierced ears. It had been Hinata’s idea, and Yachi had agreed that Yamaguchi would look great with them, especially with his hair pulled back. He had gone along with it, one in each ear for symmetry, and it was one of those decisions he didn’t regret one bit.)

Tsukishima’s hair had grown some as well - not due to prompting from Hinata or Yachi, but from Yamaguchi pointing it out, complimenting the growing mop of curls, how they looked good on him. It wasn’t as if Tsukishima would ever admit this to Yamaguchi, that was a secret. Claim that he’s too lazy to cut it, or Akiteru had said something about it, and in an act of defiance, did the opposite his brother suggested. At least, that’s what he would say if he was asked about it.

(Kageyama did ask at one point. Tsukishima hadn’t bothered to respond to him past a glare. Despite the fact they had been on the same team for going on three years now, Kageyama was still too hot blooded for Kei’s tastes, and irked him.)

Along with Yamaguchi’s physical and mental growth, Tsukishima’s own mental awareness about his teammates had also grown, and the one constant in his growing up was _Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi_ \--

When had he even begun calling Yamaguchi by his given name, even if it was just mental? Sure, it had a nice ring to it, especially when it was Tsukishima’s own mental voice saying it, and yeah it fit Tadashi’s grown up image, but really, when would Kei ever call Yamaguchi _Tadashi_ aloud?

Brought out of his thoughts by Hinata’s shouting at Kageyama, Tsukishima could only huff out a sigh, looking on in less amusement than he imagined possible in his third year of high school. Really, seventeen years old and they were still fighting as if they were fifteen, Hinata shouting at Kageyama for god knows what reason, Kageyama shouting back, as if they hadn’t grown up any in the past two years.

(Well. Maybe they had a little, until situations like this, where Kageyama got distracted and served messily, hitting Hinata by mistake, or setting up Hinata’s spike wrong due to _another_ distraction. Practice was always messy, but games were always flawless.)

“They’ve been partners for three years now, and they still haven’t changed.” Glancing off to the side, Kei’s object of… _whatever_ (not affection, _definitely_ not affection) stood with a smile on his lips, hair pulled back messily as usual. “Don’t you think it’s a little refreshing, Tsukki? That they’re still the same way they’ve always been, even if they’re older now?”

Snorting, Tsukishima cocked his hip, “What would be _refreshing_ is one day of practice where I don’t have to hear Hinata screaming at Kageyama over something so _stupid_.” Really, could the two even go one practice without bickering over something?

Laughing slightly, Yamaguchi shrugged. “I guess so, but their bickering reminds me of when we were first years.” Leaning forward, Yamaguchi sent a crooked smile at Tsukishima, undeterred by the frown sent his way. “You’re still coming home with me to work on homework, right, Tsukki?”

“Yeah, I told you I would,” Sometimes, Tsukishima wondered why Yamaguchi continued to address him as Tsukki, but he supposed it was better than being called Kei. While by no means did he hate his name, it just… didn’t feel right to have Yamaguchi call him by his given name, when he refused to do the same. Besides, Yamaguchi was fond of calling him Tsukki, had stuck for years. Would likely stick longer.

“Why don’t you get changed, Tsukki? Practice is already over, so I’ll deal with wrangling Hinata and Kageyama off of the court.” Flashing his captain-like smile, Tsukishima could only watch as Yamaguchi waved off the first and second years as he made his way to the bickering third years, separating them with a few words and a sheepish laugh Tsukishima could hear even as he walked towards the locker rooms.

He could hear the pair bickering behind him, prompting him to stop and glance behind him, sidestepping the duo to let them in to the locker room, watching as Tadashi began to take apart the net, even if it would be put right back up in the morning. The smile that teased Tadashi’s lips was a peaceful smile, bundling the net up as soon as it was released from the poles, Ukai and Takeda wheeling the poles to the storage closet with Yamaguchi right behind them.

Turning, Tsukishima moved into the locker room, removing his shirt with practiced ease, dabbing off the sweat with the article before tossing it into his bag, replacing his sports goggles with his glasses. It was only a minute later that Tadashi walked into the locker room, all smiles and cheer, a stark contrast to Tsukishima’s usual depiction of grumpiness and annoyance.

“You’re awfully cheerful for the end of practice,” he stated, watching as Yamaguchi moved out of Hinata and Kageyama’s way, the formidable duo talking aimlessly as if their spat on the court hadn’t even happened, one of Kageyama’s hands around Hinata’s shoulders. 

(Sometimes, Tsukishima still wondered how they got along well enough to be together _off_ the court as well.)

“Well, it was a good practice! You were even more into it than usual, until the end when you started spacing out.” Yamaguchi replied easily, grabbing his uniform to change back into, while Tsukishima was already fully dressed, ready to leave.

(He knew he should shower, but he always hated the locker room showers. They were uncomfortable and too public. He would bathe at Yamaguchi’s place, or at his own later on.)

“I wasn’t spacing out, I was _thinking_.” Kei clarified, almost unsure of how much Yamaguchi believed him. Well, he _had_ been thinking. Thinking far too much about the captain in front of him, and how much he liked him-

No. _Oh no_. That wasn’t intended.

“Thinking? You’ve been doing an awful lot of thinking lately, Tsukki.” Tsukishima could almost hear the frown in Yamaguchi’s voice, but when the other turned towards him, Yamaguchi was still smiling. “You can tell me what you were thinking about, if you want to talk about it.”

“It’s not as if I was thinking about anything concerning. Just about how much I actually like y-” Cutting himself off abruptly, Tsukishima glanced off to the side, Yamaguchi pulling on his gakuran jacket. “It’s nothing. You’ve just been more tolerable lately.”

And just like that, Yamaguchi was bending forward so he was face to face with Tsukishima, trying to read the other’s expression beyond what he had already said. (Tsukishima swore Yamaguchi was so close, he could count each individual freckle on the other’s nose and cheeks.)

Just like that, Yamaguchi’s hand was pushing up Tsukishima’s bangs, the blond’s eyes widening a fraction as he felt Yamaguchi’s lips press against his forehead, before pulling away, grin on the captain’s face as he let Tsukishima’s bangs fall forward again.

“You never say how you really feel, Kei,” he started, straightening up. “Your confession could have gone better, but I _tolerate_ you, too. A whole lot. I might even _like_ you.” 

With a huff, Tsukishima followed a chuckling Yamaguchi out of the locker room, the shorter of the pair reaching back and taking Tsukishima’s hand in his own, tugging him to walk by him as they left the school, off to Tadashi’s house to study.

**Author's Note:**

> pls be gentle im an oikawa writer not a tsukki or a gucci ;o;


End file.
